


Surprise

by Kit_SummerIsle



Series: Cybertronian Advent Calendar [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, Fairy Lights, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_SummerIsle/pseuds/Kit_SummerIsle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent Calendar day 10 - prompt: fairy lights<br/>Starscream decides to have Christmas in Cybertronian style.<br/>G1-ish, post-war</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

Starscream bent over his workbench, soldering the last minuscule wires into their correct places in the complex-looking box in front of him. It took him a decaorn to work out the how and another to actually build the machine – just in time to surprise the Prime with it. He’d even asked Wheeljack’s help and could only hope that the small collaboration, the eccentric engineer provided wouldn’t make the device blow up. Then he has checked over the whole thing no less than five times, to make sure it didn’t. 

As he put the final touches to the box, Starscream smiled inwardly, already eagerly awaiting Optimus’s reaction to it. The Prime was so disappointed when Starscream shot down his idea of celebrating Christmas in a human fashion that even the hardened, cynical Seeker felt bad. Optimus didn’t say a word, didn’t even show his sadness outwardly, but Starscream still felt all kinds of a monster for causing it. His bondmate could find joy in such incomprehensible things that Starscream was completely dumbfounded by his capacity to do so.

Why on Cybertron would they need to import holidays and celebrations from Earth? They were all religious, from human religions, not applicable to them, they were incorporating disgusting organic things that they couldn’t partake or enjoy; they were by and large unsuitable for giant transforming mecha. So, Starscream couldn’t understand the point in dressing up, or killing a pine-tree – he still wasn’t sure it was a ritual sacrifice or what – or baking food they couldn’t eat. Only the present-giving made any sense to him out of the dozens of stupid things.

But the Prime enjoyed hearing their customs and tried to import many of their celebrations, with rather less than more success. The more fun ones had taken root sooner, but some never did; and Starscream was against them all on general principles, so their home was so far devoid of any human influence. This was the first time he actually gave in – somewhat as he hasn’t told Optimus about his plan yet, wanting it to be a surprise. But the preparations were made and Starscream made his way home with the newly finished device safely in his subspace.

He made sure to be at home before Optimus, to make the final preparations. It would be Christmas… but Cybertron style. The crackers, made by Wheeljack were sure to make an impression. The energon was supplied by Sideswipe, who swore that it was as sweet as it was potent – exactly as he specified. The tree was done by Scrapper, and though it only mimicked an organic one, it could be transformed out from a box, so Starscream was satisfied with his effort. His present sat underneath.

The last thing he made, when he heard Optimus entering, was to activate the device he was so painstakingly making. Standing beside the metallic green Christmas tree, Starscream was satisfied to hear the surprised gasp from his mate. Optimus hesitantly stepped in, wonder clear in his optics as he stared at the spectacle. The metallic tree was spectacular in itself, the decorations all Cybertonian in design and make – but what crowned their collective work was the fairy lights on the tree, Starscream’s creation.

The fiery balls of plasma that have taken so long to capture in small, round forcefields floated over and about the metallic boughs, their flickering, colourful light the only thing illuminating the darkened room. The miniature suns retained their incredible temperatures, so the colours were mostly angry reds, fiery oranges and some bright yellow - but they writhed in the embrace of the fields like they were alive and furious for being captured so. At the same time the little balls of living fire looked so delicate like a grip of a servo could crush them – though Starscream knew that they’d melt the servo before it could close the grip. 

“Star…!”

Starscream flared his wings satisfied. The awed tone, the parted mask, the wide optics drinking in the lights, the grateful-loving-amazed-surprised emotions flowing through the bond were enough for him to know that he’d done well. Optimus took a step into the room, then another, slowly circling the Cybertronian tree with its plasma fairy lights, his optics shining with joy… and at the end of the circle he drew Starscream close and his kiss expressed just how grateful he was for the surprise. 

They eat energon treats and drank high-grade under the fiery lights of the tree, gave presents to each other – and Optimus admitted having one too for his Seeker, just hid it when Starscream shot down his idea of celebrating Christmas – and the crackers made the expected boom, but gave them funny presents and the explosions were really mild from Wheeljack. 

All in all Christmas in Cybertronian style was bearable, Starscream decided later. Much-much later when he onlined again from their evening and pleasant time afterwards.


End file.
